Scars of the Son
by SOAmatt01
Summary: This is a story of 657, Markus So'Relius. A demigod, trained and abused by a horrible organization called "The Regiment" a correctional facility for troubled youth. Upon his release he is soon found and taken to camp Half-Blood where he discovers the world of the Gods. He feels very out of place and alone after being ripped from a world he barely even knew to begin with.
1. I

**A/N: This story will contain graphic content during fight and battle scenes, and maybe during sexual scenes as well as course language. Even still I hope you enjoy the gripping story line and intriguing characters! Let me know what you think**

 **DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT own PJO HoO or any of the characters of those series! However I did make other characters in the story such as Markus and Kailea**

 **4 years before Gaia War**

CRACK! SLASH!

The whip lashed out across his skin, slicing the flesh causing profuse bleeding from the shoulders, down the ribs, and across the lower back. His face twisted with the familiar pain that this brings. _Six more, six more, six more_

CRACK! SLASH! _Five more, five more, five more…_

He should be used to punishments he supposes, being as troublesome as he has been; as well as how strict the regiment is. Explanations would be nice.

The regiment is a… camp for troubled kids. They follow old rules, and no laws. If you have a kid that has been through every program, every cell and every boot camp you send them to join The Regiment. The harshest military camp there is. They constantly train with ancient weapons; gladius, spatha, long sword, bow, slings, and shield as well as modern guns, artillery and all of the weaponry used on modern warfare. Why you might ask? Because training for 12 hours a day in shield and sword, then in modern weapons, not to mention strength and conditioning, battle logistics, hand to hand, and free running makes for very amazing CIA KGB Spetznaz and Merc assassins and agents. The Regiment trains you, and if some government doesn't buy you then you are released into the world to become "A new model citizen"

A fun part of training is everything is live. Ammunitions, swords, knives all sharp and all deadly. Also the extensive rules and punishments if you break them. After 6 years the minimum punishment for someone in the program and as rebellious as 657 is either 10 lashings, 4 pit fights (fights where nothing is off bounds and the fight is with a training officer until you are down, then on to the next), 8 days in solitary. A black room where you are still forced to keep up physical and mental training. Or the fun room. Torture, literally.

For 657's lashings, he took and extra slice of break at dinner. This isn't his first time either, but he is one of the more rebellious trainees; fighting with the other trainees, stealing, arguing with his instructors and generally not following rules. It's not that 657 disobeys rules because he hates to follow them, he actually is great at following rules, but he likes to remind the Regiment they will never fully own him as well it makes him less desirable to sell off.

657 isn't his name, his real name is Markus Jami So'relius but he is 657 as long as he is in training at the Regiment. 657 with more than that number in scars already.

CRACK! SLASH! He grits his teeth and squeezes his eyes closed, griping tighter to the rope binding his hands to help himself not from crying out in pain. They are human, not robots. And in doing so will earn him 3 more lashes which he has learned far too many times. _Two more, two more, two more…_

There's no good reason for him to be here other than when he was 7 he was picked up off the streets like most of the trainees here. Gang kids living on the streets, picked up for their promise. He has no family other than the boys and girls he's grown up with here in the Regiment.

The lashings are done and his back is cut open yet again, revealing muscle and bone. His olive and slightly tanned skin is steaming in the snowy air as sweat drips down his body, into his warm open cuts and down off his scared and sculpted chest. His hair was once unruly and curly, yet now shaved into a marine style buzzed Mohawk.

"Everyone, as you were!" barks out The General, leader of Regiment. And as cruel as his scowl is ugly.

657's eyes shoot up as he feels someone help him with his bound hands his piercing, almost pale, blue eyes are met by the vibrant green of 558. Emily Bakshire. Now relationships are very, VERY strictly forbidden as are relations of any kind with others (which is what got 657 quite a few of his scars) though most guards let relations and sex go "unnoticed" because they have the same urges and impulses too.

Yet this one, with 558 is the most treasured thing he has. And let me tell you have they had relations… they are each other's rock in the Regiment and had certain ways to…cheer up the other when things got hard. Most guards usually ignore the loud ruckus they make as do some of the trainees Even The General leaves them be: probably knowing is he stops it hell have his trainees after his ass. For some reason they all root for 657 and 558 to be together. I suppose it's their only good thing to look at in this hellish place. Not their sex, I mean their…well hell you know what I mean! Now hush and let me go on.

558 helps 657 down, drapes him over her shoulder and carries him back to the barracks, getting him to his bunk and laying him of his side she goes to get him some medicine.

"Wait…" He manages out in a ragged breath; she turns and kneels to look at those eyes she could just drown in.

"Yea, What is it?"

He reaches his left hand out to grab at her ample C-cup breasts and moves himself closer to kiss her.

"Oh you cheeky little bastard!" She smiles and gives him a look that says she is trying to resist. He moves his hand behind himself and pulls out a single slice of white bread.

"I know you didn't eat at dinner, you were on duty so, here." He pushes the bread into her hands. 558 stares at the bread in shock.

"Oh my god, you were just whipped for this!"

"Yea, so? You didn't have dinner" he blinks at her when she terns her stern gaze to him

"You know sometimes I wonder how I can love someone so stupid!" She smiles and winks at 657 kissing him,

"So you admit it you love me," Says 657 closing his eyes slipping out of consciousness,

"I think you've lost a lot of blood, my love." That was the last thing he heard before falling asleep.

Waking up 4 hours later by his body instincts, he gets up and carefully dresses over his bandages done by 558 he heads to leave the building when 309, a good friend, stops him by placing a hand on his chest. It looks like 309 just came from sparing with others at the pits.

"Hey man, fuck you're awake, um ok look something went down and you need to know that…well fuck man I don't know how to say it," he turns to 520 who has suddenly appeared from outside.

520 just looks at his friend 657 and replies with a stoic expression.

"Let's not bullshit him brah," Turning to 657 "Come outside"

657 now is confused and obviously showing it. Not knowing what to say or think he follows 520 with 309 right behind him, outside where other trainees are gathered around the courtyard where he was whipped. _Strange,_ he thinks to himself, _I thought they would have cleaned up the blood from earlier._ As he gets nearer he realizes that the blood is fresh. 657 looks up to see the others moving away, all eyes downcast. He's to smart to not know what has happened or what is going on, he is only now denying what he has confirmed in his head.

He reaches her lifeless body. It's laying on the bricks white and cold her ginger red hair the only thing of color even her eyes are dim. There is blood oozing from her head, and her back. Two slash marks indicate she was stabbed in her ribs. 657 looks up calm and coolly (which scares the others knowing this feral wild look means nothing good) scanning the crowd. Spotting a large girl with traces of dried blood and a strand of fiery ginger hair on her nails.

She follows his gaze and her face drains of color. She wasn't expecting to get caught. In two steps 657 in an arms length from her, she pulls a knife crusted with still drying blood. She lunges at him, he uses his right fore arm to push her arm down and sends a left balled fist right into her right eye, braking her nose in the impact. Ignoring the pain caused by ripping open his whip wounds 657 swings his right arm around and under hers, pushing up hyperextending her elbow making her scream and drop the knife.

Mid air 657 catches the knife behind him, and makes a tight arch back around to slice open the girl's belly, spilling its content onto the brick, pulling the knife back and swiftly with the knife in his hand stabs upwards under her chin pushing the sharp blade through the soft flesh, and through her tongue. Pulling it out and repeating this over 2 times before finally burying the knife in her ribs.

All with in 45 seconds, time to kill her then be tackled by the guards. Ripping the knife from his hands he doesn't resist knowing killing someone on grounds is more than enough punishment for the rest of the month, hell maybe even next month. Seeing the General's boots he looks up the length of the man.

"Shit boy. You are gunna be in a world of hurt," He chuckles as he walks away and the guards lift 657 to his feet and drag him to confinement.

 **END**

 **A/N: Hi there, I know it's a bit intense, but this is basically the forward of the story. I don't think therw should be another full chapter of dark like this one. Please continue reading! I hope you like the story! I will be updating about once every week or so depending when I can. Again I hope you liked it! If you have any ideas of characters let me know and send me info about them. (Godly parents, looks attributes, personality and all that jazz) And let me know if anything you liked or what I could do better. PLEASE ONLY CONSTRUCTIVE CRITICISM!**


	2. II

**II**

 **A/N: H thank you to everyone who has read this so far, this next chapter will be a good one! a nice fight scene. After this there will be more familier characters that you all know and love, so just bare with me. I am planning on updating about once or more a week depending on how my work load sacks up but I hope at least once a day.**

 **Present:6 Months after war with Gaia**

 **Upper East side Manhattan**

Feet thumping into the alley, 657 runs from a horrid man. Man, if that's what you consider this grotesque beastly creature. There are some seriously fucked up people in New York if they wear a bull torso and try to chase people. _Crazy methheads,_ he thought to himself when the crazy-meth-bull-man spotted him and charged. And it seemed as no one saw. _Is this what it's usually like?_ People gave only _him_ weird looks fro shoving them, grabbing random junk from the streets.

But to 657 it wasn't random, and it wasn't junk. He was a child of the Regiment he was like the fucking McGiver! Turning to face the raging beast blocking the exit of the ally, he lifts a shard of metal with tape wrapped around the blunted to provide a handle.

"Alright, come on ya' corned beef fucker!" Even after 10 years in the regiment his Irish accent was still as thick as this, things arms.

 _So he has strength as an advantage, I can see that from the, uh barrels on his arms._

"Ya also look like yer quite the crazy one don't ya. Probably 'bout to go off at any moment huh?" _Weakenesses,_ 657 can move his arms around in the ally, but can't say much for the happy cow at the other end of the ally. As well, he only had one horn on his head. Cheap costume maybe? The beast is breathing heavy after his chase through the streets and when 657 looks in it's eyes he sees almost humor. As well as a vibration to the roar he belts out just then. Laughter maybe?

"Look here, beef brain. You're the one trapped, not me." 657 lets go his usual smirk when he knows something you don't, he was famous in the Regiment for driving others away with it. Only 558 thought it endearing. Then again after she died everyone stayed away from him. His best friend 309 was killed just one year later. They didn't find his killer so people talked and decided he was cursed. _For as smart as they make us, shit, some of them were pretty dull._

The raging meth bull bellowed in anger realizing too late he was tricked.

"I've always got m'self a plan, and you have played well into it." Says 657 his smirk evaporating as he concentrates. _All right now I've got to time this perfect, with my luck I should just barely make it._

As he expected the man –who was clearly on more than juts meth- dipped his head and ran full force towards 657. With amazing speed and grace 657 jumped up from wall to wall, stradeling just as the man can running under he dropped, stuck his knife in, rolled forwards and regained his footing as he looked back. The bull was now outraged, letting out a long high roar to show his displeasure. Snot was dripping from his nose and ring, as he dipped for another charge. _Christ almighty!_ He had thought between slamming headfirst into a wall and a knife wound would at the least knock him out.

"Time to improvise I s'pose" 657 says to the bull, charging himself and sliding under the bull this time, stabbing upwards into his abdomen. But no, the hunk of beef runs straight into the street. Looking down at its wound and back at 657 with a new desire to kill.

"What in the name of fuck are ya'," 657 wears now a bewildered look. Hunkering down against a wall with his feel spread getting ready to either kill this thing or send himself to an early visit to hell. Once more the thing charges at 657.

Just before it gets to him, 657 in one fluid motion twists around and reaches up as high as he can and buries the make shift shiv in-between the degrading brickwork; jumping and using leverage from the knife to bring himself up and over the bull head, meth head? Either way he was now in the back watching the mans' horn slam into the blade as he did the wall. 657 could see small fractures form on the horn. _Perfect!_ Bricks came down as the man hit the wall with such force that would have normally concussed someone not hyped up in drugs.

Acting fast 657 took a bring and seized this moment to deprive the costumed meth man of his other horn, bringing it down hard at the base to hear the very realistic crunch and snap as the horn falls away. Not skipping a beat 657 bears the brick down on the bulls' head two times before it crumbles from the impact. Doing its strange laugh again. 657 reaches for the horn; and thrusts it into the back and shoulder and neck of the bull,

"Don't. Mock. Me! You dead fucking cow!" He hears shouts down the block and lifts his head to get a better reading on where from, south, closing in. Looking back to where the man he just stabbed should have been 657 was perplexed. _Where the fuck is the body?_ All that was left was a bit of yellow sand and the horn. He picked it up, instinctively, to inspect. It was the same horn he had broken: he could tell by the fracture and break marks-

657 raises his head, he can now hear 3 distinct voices running his direction. Two males and a female. She was saying,

"I know I saw it go this way! I saw him run out and back in."

He then heard a nervous voice in reply,

"Blah-haha, are you sure? I'm not picking anything up right now. Maybe you saw it go down another block?"

"No," Replied a third voice, this one was calm and cool. The voice that expects and ambush,

"If Annabeth saw something, she saw it." This he could tell by the way he said the words, and the sharp smack he heard afterwards. Still holding the horn 657 pulls over the hood of his sweatshirt under his leather jacket. Snow was falling again and even though cold never bothered him ( **anyway)** he didn't want these other kids seeing his face.

"Your brain is full of kelp. Isn't he supposed to be _your_ nemesis? Why are we helping you find him?"

"Because this is my first time back in Manhattan since smoothing things out in New Rome."

 _New Rome? It can wait I gotta step outta this area_

Perfect timing to, just as the voice said that and 657 come around the corner they bump into each other. The boy cant be more than 18, 19? Muscular, unruly curly raven black hair and green eyes. He, along with the other two people: a blond girl, same age, but with a big parka, and a 20 year old looking stoner with a Rasta style cap covering brown curls.

"Welcome back to the city, here's a souvenir." Shoving the horn into his hands. He needed to get rid on the evidence and move on. As he got farther away the girl scolded him,

"Nice going seaweed brain, just shout it all out to the mortals!" But the boy was too astounded to even notice her words. His eyes grew wide as he realized this was the other horn of the Minotaur! She must have realized it too because she gasped and wirled around.

"Hey guy! Kid! Hey stop!" But 657 didn't want to be around when a few kids found a dead man and put two and two together. When he looked over his shoulder however they were running after him. So 657 did what he thought would be best. He bolted.

 **A/N: Again thanks for reading! I am planning of bringing in new characters so anyone who wants to send an idea message me! As well let me know what you think! Ill try posting once a day if I can!**


	3. III

**III**

 **A/N: I Feel like this was very fast paced, but I still think its a really god chapter. Right now it's a lot of setup to the rest of the story.**

"Kid! Stop!" Annabeth shouted to no avail, man that kid was fast! Grover could catch up if he took his shoes off.

"See Percy this is what happens when you-"

"Annabeth!" Percy seemed to have jumped out of his shocked state, turning she glared at him after saying they needed to go after him. Tugging the boys along with her seemed to help them recover from the strange guy who handed Percy something. As they were running Percy shouted again,

"Annabeth!" _Man this kid is fast, but we cant loose him,_ she thought to herself. Reaching for a walkie-talkie Leo rigged. They don't emit as much a signal as phones do but now it was even less! Leo has been such a blessing after he returned from Ogygia with that girl Calypso, who always made Percy feel flustered for some reason.

"Will! Five-eight coming right to you down Third!"

"ANNabeth!" Percy shouted once more.

"What?" She yells and turns as Percy shoves something towards her face. She doesn't know what it is at first, and antler? A piece of a Viking helmet? Then it dawns on her, she's seen this same shape before.

"Will!" She screams into the mic, "He's a half-blood!" The trio sees 657 turn a corner and disappear behind it.

Crackling came from the speaker box for a few seconds until a voice broke through,

"Yea I caught that, he dropped Nico pretty hard and he'sfast, he could be a son of Hermes but I didn't catch his face. His hood was in the way." The click at the end of the sentence was a sign will was done speaking. Rounding the corner Will was tending to a Nico holding his stomach with a nasty knot forming on the back of his head. Annabeth turned to Grover saying:

"Take your shoes off, you'll be faster, you need to catch him quick. He killed the Minotaur and we don't know if he was Roman or not. We need to find out who he is. Percy and I are going to go back to that ally and see if we can find anything." And with that she and Percy ran back the way they came and Grover forwards with 657 in his sights.

657 turns the corner where he hears static and a frantic girls voice, assuming the group he had just met had helpers he turned that corner. Strange I wonder what these kids where doing, having a perimeter set up; they couldn't be following him because it was obvious they never have seen him before. So why the interest and why was this new boy swinging a bow at him?

He swiftly crouches and steps under it, catching another boy, small with long black hair and an aviators jacket that looked like it had a lot of room left to fill. He almost felt like it was too much slamming his shoulder into him, the same style the meth bull was going to, flattening him hard against the pavement. And with that kid out of his way he continued on, outstretching himself back to his full height and down this new street. A few steps later he heard a strange, fast paced clop-clop-clop. It can't be a mounted patrol because he could only hear two legs. So then who had the tap shoes on? Slowing his pace slightly and immediately regretting it as he hears the clop-clop speed up and get louder, fast. 657 turns to face the new contact but as he does he is rewarded with a shrill recorder note.

"Ack! Fuck!" He shouts as he tries to cover his ears from the sharp note. Strangely he felt the ground around his feel burst as roots came from the concrete! 657 is so confused at his day by this point. First a bull man, now a hoofed man that makes roots shoot out with recorder notes. _What's fuckin' next? A man with the upper half of a horse?_ Well at least he knows the kids wont hurt him, the kid with the bow didn't shoot, though his problems right now are to keep running and not trip on these danmd roots, they are getting ahead of him, trying to wrap up his feet.

Finally grover catches a break as 657 doesn't fully leap over a thick spruce root and stumbles just slight enough for grover to change tunes.

657 hears the sounds change to something more fast paced, mud suddenly appears in front of him and more roots. Before he can jump he stumbles and in trying to regain his balance he steps into the bud and tripped over the roots ahead, falling on his hands and just as his hands touch the cround roots and branched burst out of the ground to entable his wrists. He's caught. He's done for. And now he can hear four other sets of feet slamming the pavement catching up to this ended chase.

"Dude Grover, that was awesome!" Says the boy he gave the horn to.

"Naw it was just a few tunes, a version of the one we played that trapped Hyperion." He was humble, ok so maybe a bit shy too.

"I'm serious good work!"

"Boys, we need to find out who this guy is." The female says. The brains of the group. She reaches forward and grabs his hood. 657's breath is clouding as he breathes out heavy breaths and swears under his breath. _They're gunna see my face, ok. Let them see what prying gets them._ Annabeth pulls the hood and collectively the group gasps. _Oh just wait._ 657 turns his head to show them the left of his face. A burnt jaw with a long smooth scar going from his dimpled chin up past his eye, with many more small and large mixed in. The small boy he tackled earlier was the first to recover and just looked away. _That's right._

Now I should say this, not all who come out of the Regiment are like this. Many come out with only a few scars due to sparing, shooting or whippings and very few that have such extensive, body covering scars. 657 was slow to grasp the concepts they taught him in his first few years. But soon became one of their best trainees.

The second to get over it was Percy. He looked towards the sky and whistled loudl and looked as if he was concentrating. Soon after that the others were recovering their senses and looked away.

It wasn't that 657 was hideous. Actually lots of girls called to him on the street. They thought it was sexy, and that it actually made his chisled jaw, piercing eyes and strong, broken nose more hansome. 558 called it his map. Each scar was like a road leading to a story or a lesson learned. Each held a memory. There were even a few she gave him. It was a faint one, but on his back, lower neck area there was a small heart that she happened to give him the first night they had sex. It was intense and passionate, and every single time he did a certain move he hands cluchted onto him and every time her hail made that heart slowly become more scare than scratch. And to the left of it in the base of his neck was the brand the Regiment gave you before you left. _Funny,_ he thought to himself constantly, _the symbol of all my pains, next to the symbol of all my love._

A few moments pass by with only Annabeth staring at his scarred face. Growing sick of her starring she looked back towards the ground. Struggling to free his hands with no luck, scanning around for a good escape. If only he had his hands free!

Just then a black mass desedned from the sky, it was… _OK,_ he thought, _either I shared in beef heads meth, or that's a black stallion with wings._ When the beautiful creature landed is looked at the new stranger and skittered, whining either in shock or fear, probably the former.

"Hey blackjack, I'm gunna need you to carry him for me." Pointing at 657. The horse, whined again and it seemed as though this Percy could understand him.

"Yea I know, but you don't have to look at him, just have him on your back." Another whine, "I'll give you some sugar cubes when we get to camp?" He was totally bribing his horse! The steed pawed at the ground and shuffled, but finally threw its head in a nod.

"Hey Grover can you play a sleeping tune to-" Before he could finish the small boy came forward,

"I can do it." With an evil smile and not waiting for a response the waved his hand and thick black smoke began to rise around 657, choking him cutting off sound. He started to struggle, fearing the thick; tar like smoke would suffocate him. But it was a choking of his consciousness and not of the lungs. That didn't relax his struggling any more though. He blacks out, his sight dimming and the last thing he remembers seeing is an evil smile on the small kids face. And he developed something for the small teen. Respect. Then black.

"I can do it." Nico cuts off Percy and waves a hand. In doing so summoning a black smoke form and collect around 657. 657 starts to struggle, the others can see him slightly going red, his eyes rolling up and his fight slowly failing him as he collapses on the street the roots around his wrists crumble and shrink away back into weeds in the cracks of the concrete. The others are in awe, gapping at Nico at the evil he could have just committed. The first to speak was Percy.

"Nico what did you just do!?"

"What he tackled me."

So you suffocate him?" Percy waved his arms in the air, causing blackjack to back up; the others instinctively did so as well.

"No." was all Nico's reply.

"But you just, I SAW you?" the last sentence was more of a question rather than a statement.

"That was a sleep mist. Its like smoke from a fire, but instead of injuring the lungs it makes you exhausted…" Everyone was glaring at Nico.

"He's not dead!" He went forward and taped 657 with his shoe and he groaned, mumbling something about leaving him alone. With that the others relaxed.

"So what did you guys find?" Will finally said, breaking the silence. Annabeth stepped forward, thankful for the distraction from the boys face, to show a slightly warped shard of broken steel with one end wrapped in what looked like duct tape.

"This was stabbed into the wall, comparing it to the break on the horn I'm guessing the Minotaur ran into it and he used the broken horn like Percy did to stab and kill it. There's no way he could have done it with mortal steel or his bare hands."

"I don't know," Lifting an eyebrow to his arms Percy can clearly see this kid has big arms.

"You couldn't even get your arms around his neck seaweed brain."

"I was twelve!" Percy retorted,

"What ever, just help me lift him on black jack." And with that the group called their rides as well and helped 657 on top of Percy's mount and sent him off to Camp Half-blood. Mounted their own rides, Percy and Annabeth sharing her horse they all lifted off and followed blackjack off towards the Long Island Sound.

 **END**

 **A/N: Hey I hope you guys ae enjoying it, if so please let me know! I have no idea how I' doing haha. Also id love ideas for characters! Please message me with any or leave a review. Thanks again for reading!**


	4. IV

**IV**

 **A/N: A good long one for you guys! Please let me know what you think.**

The first thing that 657 noticed when he regained consciousness was the blistering headache; which made his head feel as though it was about to split into two pieces and erupt. Then it was the heat. Well compared to the city, and the fact that he was still bundled up ready for snow in his canvas jeans, combat books, and thick leather jacket. Being bundled so probably isn't such a good idea here…wherever "here" was. He wondered how could he get from one place so cold to another as green, luscious and warm as this place here.

"This is Camp Half-blood. It's on Long Island." Percy stated happily looking around the landscape. 657's eye sight was coming back as he slowly propped himself up on an elbow, he could see there were hills all over, small and large, the biggest also supported a huge oak tree, to the northeast there was an amphitheater, a large rock wall with kids scaling and evading obsticals, there was a large Greek style pavilion, lots of pillars and no roof, he could also see a large sprawling of mismatching buildings. Some large and ornate like houses, others were smaller, more humble. Then as his gaze shifted to the northwest he could see a forest, it didn't look particularly big though, near it was a small arena looking building, and stables. And everywhere you look there were kids running all around. Some were playing volleyball, others sitting by a large lake to the east and swimming.

Percy must have read 657's face as he scanned the area because he crouched down to 657 and said, still gazing out at it all,

"The forest is actually huge, it's just mist that makes it appear so small. Also the weather is controlled, snow rain all bad weather just goes around. You know we also have as many and four times the number of kids that came here a few years ago. This is a safe place for us." Well he wasn't staring at his scars, and he seemed more relaxed, not as bothered by them. ' _He must truly yhink of this as his home._ ' He could tell Percy was some big guy around here from the fact that the necklaces everyone wore, him and Annabeth had the most from what he could see so far. Plus the way Percy looked at everything, almost like a doctor looking over his patient after the final stitch; making sure everything is in order, that all is accounted for, and that it all is running smoothly. If it weren't for other maybe Percy would be leading the camp.

By now the others had gone off towards a large blue, sorry baby blue, farm house. Only Percy and Annabeth stayed behind, holding hands. Memories pass through his mind. Trying to block them out he faces the ground.

"So, who or what is the camp for?" Says 657 to the grass

"Well, for half-bloods." Percy replies as though 657 should know what that is.

"Oh yea, that makes total fuckin' sense. And refresh my memory, the fuck is half-blood?"

"Don't mind seaweed brain, you know those old Greek myths?"

"Like of Heracles?" 657 throws out

"Exactly! Well see he was a demigod, half mortal and half godly. In more modern terms; a half-blood." Annabeth seems delighted in being able to show her extensive knowledge.

"Well that was about my extended knowledge of Greek myths, unless you want to talk history." She looks up, grey eyes have a certain glow in them, "Not now, though."

"Of course, there is a lot to be done. Right now. You know you're taking this all very well. Are you sure you don't know you're a half blood? You did have the minotaur after you…" She ends almost with a questioning tone, her eyes analytically staring at 657.

"Well, first thing you can do is stop trying to figure me out. I'm not even sure ill be staying long. And second, that thing that was chasing me was a Minotaur, the thing from the labyrinth?"

Annabeth looked stunned by this, either no one noticed her analyzing them, or they were to scared to do anything about it. Either way he had just won.

"Now I a'nt sayin' I'm takin' this all fine. Believe me I'm freaking out, just trying to process all that's happened in the last five minutes. I've killed a minotaur, ran from a bunch of half god teens, choked and tripped by a magic recorder-"

"Blah-haha! They are called pan pipes!" Says an angry grover, on his way towards them. And Chiron is ready."

Annabeth turns to help Percy up he in turns helps up 657,

"I'm Percy Jackson by the way," Keeping a grip in his hand.

"Markus So'Relius, pleasure." Annabeth turns to lead the way to the big blue house, and percy takes the opertunity to lean in close to Markus.

"I know I've just met you, but if you disrespect my girlfriend again. I'll lay you out." Flashing a smile back he catches up with annabeth and entangles his fingers in hers.

Inside the large blue house it looked like a country home youd find in the Midwest. Except for a large mounted cheeta head that was moving around and growling.

"Not batteries?" Markus questioned Percy when he saw it.

"Nah, Mr. D. found him at a garage sale and brought him to life." Just as he says this a man in a bright Hawaiian shirt and Bermuda shorts throws a link sausage into its maw.

"So where does…?"

"I try not to think about that part" Percy answeres his question before Markus could even finish it. "New campers question it all the time, it's great to see their reactions when they see him." Percy smiles back at Markus only to see a blank look on his face, not knowing if it was unamusal or if he was just really good at hiding his thoughts. So he did the naturel thing; awkward chuckle and continues forward to a pinochol table with three people playing. Well to Markus it was one person, a man no more than middle aged and two guys who had sheep legs.

"What's up with their legs? Are they half-"

"Goat, if you say anything else it kind of upsets them," Percy interrupts him again. Markus guesses he has had this conversation many times. "This is our camp director, Chiron. Chiron this is Markus So'Relius. He's uh, well I think a new camper"

"Hey, I a'nt never said I was 'bout to be joinin' ya in yer little camp thing here. In fact I'm more like yer captive." Was Markus's reply to the statement. Interupting what the new Chiron man was about to say. Chiron seem unphased at his scared face, though he was hot, he kept his hood up to spare the younger campers walking by.

"Now, Markus, we aren't the kind to hold captives randomly. You are free to leave whenever you wish."

It was Percy's turn to interrupt, "Chiron he kind of tackled Nico and killed the Minotaur," His voice trailed off to the end. Now at this Chiron looked shocked, almost baffled. He turns to Percy and says,

"And he doesn't know? How did you find him?"

"Well we were tracking the minotaur," Turning to Markus Percy explains, "We kind of have a rivalry thing going on." Turning back to Chiron, "Anyways he popped out of an ally as we were following the minotaur into and hands me it's other horn," Chiron extends his hand to Percy and he places the horn into his palm. Chiron studies it intently breaking the silence to ask Markus,

"You dispelled the minotaur? That is no easy feat. Percy barley managed to survive it at 12. What were you doing, fighting the minotaur?" He looked expectantly at Markus while Markus was looking at the increasingly red Percy, realizing Chiron was waiting his stood straight, with his hands behind him and started to recount his encounter with the Minotaur.

"Sorry sir, It started 'bout yesterday af'ernoon when, what I thought was some methed up coustumed guy, he started chasing me and I evaided him throught the city and lost him at one point,"

"that's probably when we found him and had a small encounter" Percy intergects.

"Possibly," Says Markus, not taking his eyes from Chiron, "Anyways, He was chasing me, so I tried making a knife and luered him into an ally that was too big for him, stabbed him a few times bit it didn't seem to hurt him much. So I lodged the knife into the wall to test how strong the morter was, an' fer a boost when he charges me. As I got out of the way some bricks came down as I had thought an' I used one to smash in his head, didn't seem to do much again' except when his horn broke off, I couldn't get to me knife so I used the horn to stab him. I hear them others commin' my way an' when I look back the thing was gone except the horn. I took I and an' used it as a distraction to get a head start on 'em."

"And tell me how you came to tackle young Nico?" Chiron inquired, not batting an eye but listening intently on Markus's every word.

"Well I rounded a corner 'cause I herd the girl through a talkey, so I 'ssumed they was more, the tall blondie swung his bow at me, I ducked, and the other was just in my way."

"I see, and how long have you been in New York?" Chiron asked him. He could see they boy was surprised by this question. "You're accent, I am assuming youre not from New York?" Markus didn't believe the reasoning for the questioning, he could tell Chiron knew something more than he was telling.

"No, I a'nt from here." Making it clear he wasn't going to explain further Chiron changed the subject.

"Ok well, you are free to go if you wish." Markus turned, looking around and decided on going south to the fields and to the road. "But be warned child, the Minotaur will not be the last, or the most gruesome of creatures you will face if you are not prepared." This caught Markus's attention.

"So all them greek myths an' everythin' in them…there all real?" He wasn't sure whether or not to believe them. Sure weird crazy shit happened before and during the Regiment, but was it really greek gods?

"I want proof yer Gods are real. If I can get that, I will believe you and stay here at this camp." Chiron gained just then a knowing smirk,

"Do you swear appon the River Styx? Mr. So'Relius?"

"uh, sure?" soft thunder rolled across the sky, which was weird because there wasn't a cloud in sight other than the snow and storm clouds way out at what he guessed was the property line.

"Very good, now if we can get Mr. D. to come out…"

"Who?" Asked Markus. To which percy replied very loudly,

"The god of goats who happily runs this camp!" The man who was sitting down got up abruptly, glaring daggers at Percy.

"I do NOT happily run this camp Mr. Jinson."

"Jackson,"

"Whatever."

"Mr. D, I have a need of your assistance. Could you show us a small sampling of your powers?" A grumbling Mr. D. waved his hand and a diet coke appeared in it.

"A magician could do that." Scoffed Markus, clearly unimpressed; though later regretting his choice of words.

"A magician? Can a magician do this?" As he said that Mr. D. transformed the can into a long rod, humming with energy. Markus's mouth dropped open in shock, taking a slight step back.

"Did he just…So yer a, a-"

"Yes a god, great Dionysus god of Wine and parties, blah blah blah, welcome to camp, blah blah blah, now I was watching Family Feud."

"Walk with me Markus, I'll help to try and make sense of all this." Chiron lead him out of the big house, the outside world seemed different, almost as he expected someone to jump out and say 'Gotchya!' but no one did. Though what DID happen was Chiron pulled away his blanket, and stood up. But his legs didn't move, rather horse legs sprouted out and he pulled the body of a horse from the chair and stood fully extended.

"It get's so cramped in there. Now, orientation." Chiron smiled as he started to walk, or trot rather off in one direction. Markus recovered and soon began after him. _'Man this day is just getting stranger by the moment!'_

 **END**

 **A/N: Hey guys, review and let me know what you think! I will have a less boring chapter next for you guys!**


	5. Authors note

**Hey guys, so i havent posted chapter 5 yet because I am writing 6 as well and they are some of the most developing ones so im taking my time so ya'll like what youre reading.**

 **But I thank you guys for your patience and i love that yall are reading! Please review it. Also I need characters for his maybe love interest, oooohhhh as well as a friend character he might have. PLEASE let me know what you thing!**

 **Love ya all who have been reading and i will get back to writing now!**

 **-** _Mathew_


	6. V

**A/N: I would like to give a special thanks to those who have favorite and followed this story it means a lot to me! And sorry to have kept you all waiting!**

 **V**

Chiron led Markus on a short tour of the camp. Describing it as they went around. "This is the armory where the camper make weapons and armor of celestial bronze. It's the only type of metal that can harm anything of the Greek world you are now apart of. Which explains why you couldn't kill the Minotaur with your make shift knife; because it wasn't Celestial Bronze."

This is the amphitheater where we have campfires at night with sing-alongs and treats.

This is the arena where campers train with bladed weapons and shields." Now this had sparked Markus's interest mainly because training is all he knew. It helped him relax and think about whatever was on his mind at the time.

Chiron showed Markus around the rest of the camp, dining pavilion, the woods –which he said as Percy did were actually larger than they appeared do to some magic or what have you- as well as the stable and the strawberry fields whish they used as a from so no one would suspect the camp. Even though Chiron explained they wouldn't be able to see it. The Mist is how they do it a veil, so to speak, over the brain to mask certain things.

"So," Markus started awkwardly, yet he seemed to always have this air of confidence around him, like he knew what we was doing, even if he was the most confused person at this camp.

"How do I know which godly parent is mine?" The question came up as they were passing the cabins. The mismatched buildings he saw earlier. From how Chiron explained it each cabin was dedicated to a certain god's kids, excluding the virgin Goddesses they were purely honorary, and man where they're a lot of these cabins. Some were low squat buildings, others looked like something out of a fairy tale. Which in a way all of this was.

"Well we won't know who your parent is until the campfire tonight. That's when the Gods claim their children."

"How do they do it?"

"Well you shall have to see. It will be tonight after dinner when we all gather in the amphitheater. They will send us a sign and we will know." Chiron stops them, looking quizzically at the young man standing to attention next to him.

"This is a lot to take in. My whole world has changed in a split second. Do you expect me to just accept all this in one simple pass?" Markus questions the old centaur.

"It's a fact of life now. You must accept that you are apart of this world, whether you like it or not. These are not stories you read about anymore; they are lessons, and teachings. These are your Gods, and one of them is your parent. Remember this is not to be taken lightly. I know it must be a serious jump and shock to you being used to the mortal world."

"Trust me I a'nt well suited for that world either."

"And why is that Mr. So'relius?"

"Well," Markus starts to answer, "I was sort o' thrust into that world too not such a long time ago." He made it clear he wasn't going beyond that. Chiron was saddened as most of his students opened up to him quite a bit. And in being their mentor and trainer he felt it his responsibility to protect and care for them. A conch horn blows up in the direction of the dining pavilion.

"That signals lunch, of course you free range of the camp today to get yourself situated and adjusted. There is another horn later tonight for dinner. But as I have said, explore the camp."

A girl with a long auburn braid runs up to the pair standing in conversation, she waves to Chiron.

"Chiron! Chiron, I was wondering if you could answer a question for me?" As she gets closer Markus turns as to not face her, better not let her see. He takes off his leather jacket, now very aware of the fact he was sweating a lot with all the layers until he hears his name.

"-Markus So'Relius, he's a new camper. Markus? This is Jennifer Overman, she is a daughter of Apollo."

Markus turns slowly, his hood still up and looking down, not in a way as if he was shy, but preventer from seeing. Extending his hand palm down. She takes hold of it, bending at the knees to try and see his face. Markus can see long, tan legs getting thicker as he lifts his head. Seeing her hips, wide and covered only by a pair of capris. He raises his head all the way, spotting a bright orange camp half-blood shirt and a face; sharp and angular is definition yet still pretty with a Scandinavian button nose and deep blue eyes with green flecks. This Jennifer girl must be about 18. She is sporting a smile until his eyes meet hers.

Jennifer saw Chiron talking with some newcomer judging by his winter attire: Combat boots, canvas pants and a thick looking jacket. She feels bad for interrupting their conversation but she needed Chiron's help. So she waves him down.

"Chiron!" She shouts but doesn't yet attain his attention.

"Chiron!" He turns when she gets closer,

"I was wondering if you could answer a question for me?" The boy he was talking to turns from them as though he was hiding from her. ' _Strange, maybe he's just nervous.'_

"Of course child what do you need?"

"Well me and Mazey were wondering if we can lead the songs in the sing-along tonight?" Jennifer asks timidly.

"Well of course, but first I must ask something of you," Her eyes lit up with excitement,

"Of course Chiron! Anything!"

"This is Markus So'Relius, he's a new camper. Markus? This is Jennifer Overman, she is a daughter of Apollo." The tall boy perks up to his name and turns, keeping his face downcast. He must have been either 6 foot or very close. Even still he kept his face hidden. _'What's he hiding I wonder'_ she thought as she took a hand he seemed to have outstretched and without really thinking about it she bent herself down so she could try and see. She must have gotten to him as he slowly looked her up, and resting his eyes on hers, and her smile melted.

She felt ashamed for assuming him a boy, because the face she was looking at was a man indeed. She was taken aback with how many scars where there. There was one stretching from a dimple in his strong squared jaw, up his cheek and past his eye, another went from his temple to his ear, a third was straight going down from one nostril to his top lip. And on his right side neck and back jaw it looked as though a large burn scar. Yet none of this made her want to turn away. It gave his already handsome face definition, interest. Plus his eyes. She felt a chill as the pale blue felt as though they could _see_ her, her deepest desires and fears. Which made him all the more appealing. Yet still it was a little hard to look at. Not attraction wise, but knowing someone or something had done this to him was terrible to think about.

' _Oh great, now I'm staring. Say something!'_

"Um, you uh, aren't you hot." _'FUCK'_ She realized just as she was saying what she said and made it sounds something like a question rather than the statement she was thinking.

"Um, yes slightly." HE told her with an Irish accent as this as the pillars in the dining pavilion. ' _He just HAS to be foreign!_ ' Jennifer was quite relieved when Chiron cleared his throat to interrupt their awkward interaction.

"Jennifer what I was going to ask is that if you could take Markus and change him?" Chiron asks her.

"Yes! I mean, what?" She blurts out,

"I mean he needs a change of clothes for camp," Chiron gives her a sideways look.

"Right, um," She lets go of his hand and puts it to her forehead, "Of course yea. Um yea the gift shop is this way." She points to a small building close to the Dining pavilion.

"Thank you Jennifer, now I shall be off." Chiron rides away leaving the two standing, Markus shuffling his feet and Jennifer still looking at his scared face, unable to look away.

"So…clothes that wont be so, ya know, hot?"

"Right!" She shakes herself from her daze.

"I'm Jennifer, oh but Chiron already told you. OK well follow me then." Leading Markus along to the gift shop to get him shorts and his camp half-blood shirt. Every now and then she would look back to watch him, a curiousness in his eyes as he absorbed every small detail. He would eventually notice and look at her, causing her face to flush and turn, walking more fiercely, but she would keep finding herself looking again.

They finally got to the shop and Jennifer asked for a pair of shorts and a shirt, pulling two drachmas from her pockets.

"What are those?" Asked Markus quizitivley.

"Oh right, these are called drachma, if an ancient Greek coin and we pay for things like cloths, Iris messages, taxis. All sorts of cool stuff!" She flashes a smile at Markus, one Apollo would be proud of. She paid for a pair of cargo shorts that looked about his size, and a large shirt. Turning with the cloths in hand she turned to him. He was at the side of the building, his shoes next to him, he was in the process of taking off his sweatshirt, and as he pulled it over his head the back of his shirt came up and Jennifer took a sharp breath in, once again unable to remover her eyes but for a different reason this time. His Back was well muscles, no doubt about it that he worked out constantly, you could see the muscles move as he did. But the reason behind her intake of breath and her staring were the scars. Not like the smooth linear ones of his face, and the patterned burn on his neck. No, these covered his back, at lease what she saw of it. She saw some that were round, they looked like the bullet wounds she had seen in movies, one on his lower side looked as though something had gone in and moved around a bit before being pulled out, but what was worse was the mangled part closer to the middle, hey were jagged, rough lines going every which way. These scars were smooth, flat ones like those on his face, but rather they were as though someone stuck a twisted up pipe cleaner under his skin and left it in there. She didn't even realize she was staring until she noticed she was reaching out to touch his back. It was this moment Markus decided to push the hem of his shirt down, his head turned and looking at her. If looks were weapons this one would be a dagger. She shrank away startled by the sudden anger and pain she saw in his eyes.

Embarrassed she looked away for a moment, but not too long as he stood there in a tan dry-fit shirt like the army wears and she was surprised he hadn't ripped it! It was the correct size but he had thick, corded arms. Which came from the shirt, its sleeves barely came down to the middle of his upper arms. His chest was pronounced and well as his very large shoulders. It seemed as though every inch of him was muscled and built.

Markus started to reach for his belt, which snapped Jennifer right out of her daze.

"Oh shit, no don't do that out in the open!

I mean not that I'd mind," She added under her breath.

"There's some bathrooms over this way." She nods over to a small set of building on a hill. Letting her lead Markus walks towards the bathrooms his old and new clothes in hand. Wondering why it is this girl stared so much. _'Yea I have a shit ton of scars, don't be needin' to make a huge deal of it love.'_

Once they got there Markus went in to change. Jennifer swore to herself for staring and trying to touch his scars. She had a strange power even for an Apollo kid, sure she was a talented musician and a pretty good medic, but what she was best at was finding out about injuries, she would touch whatever the injury was and instantly know what caused it, and what could help, as well when she touches a scar she can see how the injury occurred and feel the emotions attached to it. To her, scars could tell a life story. Her thoughts were interrupted when Markus walked back out; the only thing different was his bottoms and the fact that he wasn't wearing any shoes.

"Thank ya fer the shirt, really, I just don' know how I feel attachin' meself to this camp just yet." He sounded truly apologetic about it too.

"It's ok, Id be lying if I told you I accepted it all when Chiron told me, it took me a few days of going back through my life."

"Yea, it's a strange thing indeed now isn't it?"

"Just wait, it'll get better," She winks at him and he smiles, and boy did she flush. He was very attractive when he looked relaxed as he did when he smiled, He had only smiled once and instantly she wanted him to do it more.

"Hey, how old are you? Sorry if that seems rude, I just wanted to ask." She bit her thumb trying to stop herself from saying anything more awkward.

"Well I'm legal," He smiles again making a joke.

"I will be 18 in a few months"

"Really?" Jennifer exclaims, very surprised.

"You've survived this long without camp? Geez I've never heard of anyone like that! You must have a strong family. What's your mom like?" Instantly she regrets asking because his smile fades away."

"I don't know, never knew her" Was his answer

"Oh, well she must be your godly parent then, what about your father?" She tried sounding hopeful, but his frown deepened.

"Didn't know him either. I don't have a family." Markus turns from Jennifer his clothes in hand and walks down the hill.

' _Damn it way to go Jenny!'_

"Wait!" She calls after him,

"You don't know what cabin to put your stuff in!" He just shouts back, headed for the lake,

"Ill think of something!" And he was off. Leaving Jennifer to her thoughts, frustrations and swears for scaring him off.

 **END**


	7. Author's note II

**Long A/N**

 **Hey everyone. I want to give a special thanks to those who favorited and followed either me or the story.**

 **And an Appology for being gone for such a while. Ive been busy with my schooling but the next chapter will be coming today and its gunna be a good one!**

 **Still I need your guys input though! Things you'd like to see or maybe what Im doing well or bad. Character ideas and all that so please help me out!**

 **Thanks -SOAmatt**


	8. VI

**A/N Guys this is my longest chapter yet! What do you think of their lengths so far? and pf the story I really want your guys' input please. Thanks and enjoy the read!**

 **VI**

Markus stormed down the hill where he left Jennifer. She was hot, he admitted to himself, yes but he didn't want to get involved with anyone so soon.

' _Hell, well I suppose hades now, I've been here only a few hours!'_

Not realizing where he was going he stopped to look around. He was close to the arena and could hear sounds of grunting and wood clashing together emanating from the flat, coliseum looking arena. There were scaffoldings that made it seem unfinished or a work in progress. There were lots of people here he supposed as he turned to go check out the arena they have.

He got there and found that it was build similar to the fight pits at the Regiment. Oval in shape, with a wooden wall separating the arena floor and seats, the Floor was set lower than the seats, about 6 or so feet. A thin layer of sand and fine gravel covered the arena ground. The only major differences he could tell was that one; there was no roof. In the regiment the fight pits were usually indoors. Either in the training facilities or the middle areas of the barracks. Two was that people there were training, that Percy guy seemed to be giving lessons, and not fighting to stay conscious. And finally was the aura of education that seemed to flow from the style and architecture of the arena. This was very different. Looking at one end off the arena there was about 10 kids with wooden swords following along with their arms as Percy was showing them a few blocks and slashes. They all looked around 12 or so. And not at all accustomed, just as Markus felt himself. The other side of the unfinished arena was a few dummies. Some had classic Greek armor, others had Roman and all were stationary. Looking around some more he found a few metal dummies that had wiring sticking out all over.

' _Strange'_

Markus thought to himself. Wondering what their use was. Meandering over to the left side, Markus spotted a rack of wooden weapons. Spears, Greek swords, a few Roman gladius, and Large round shields with different decals on them. Some had lyres, another had the Spartan Lambda, two that he saw were blue with a white and gold owl holding an olive branch. Greek factions he knew, Sparta, Athenai there were a few more he saw. The lyre shields must belong to a specific cabin. Reaching for one of the Greek Spatha style swords and took the Spartan shield. Getting his arm in the straps and adjusting them, letting him become adjusted to the wait felt great and familiar.

' _Wow,'_ He though surprise showed on his face, ' _They are made just like the old shields.'_

He could feel from the weight the way the leather was layered around wood planks cut to a circle shape, with bronze layering the outside front end. The sword, as far as he could tell was made like most practice and sparing swords, Wood with a lead bar through the middle acting as the tang to match the actual weight of the sword. Markus had become so accustomed to steel the sword felt so light in his hand. He felt better in his shorts and dry-fit shirt. Though the sand was warm on his feet he welcomed the heat, being that he was in almost blizzard conditions back in New York.

He sauntered over to the dummies, each were about an arms length away from each other 6 in all, swinging the wooden sword in his hands trying to get used to the lightness of it. Once he got to the central dummy he braced his shield and swung the sword in a horizontal arch over his head connecting it with the dummies neck, dragging it back and stepping forward to ram it with his shield. All in one, swift motion before turning to the dummy on his right, crouching and lifting his shield over himself as he would do if he braced for a block. Again in one motion he stood, moved his shield up and to the left keeping it close to his body and thrust up into the gut of the dummy. Pushing the sword up into the dummies foam gut where stuffing puffed out as he took out the wood, stepped left and connected the sword to the dummies chin as he swung up, knocking its head back. Swinging his shield around to keep up his momentum and movement he smashed the edge of it into the next dummies head, spinning with the movement of the shield, now behind the dummy he slammed his hilt into where a persons kidney would be continuing the spin until the shield slammed flat into the back of the dummy pushing it off its mount and into the ground. Markus pauses a few seconds to regain balance and brace his shield in front of his body there his nose and below to his hips where covered by the large Spartan shield.

Noticing there were no other sounds other than his steady and heavy breathing he looked to where the others were training. The kids had an almost dumbfounded look as Percy was sporting an idiotic grin. Percy started to clap and when he did Markus did nothing but stood, went over to the wall to rest the shield and sword against it and walk back to the dummies. He approached the far left dummy raised his fists and began to practice hand to hand.

' _If others want to watch and ogle at me I shouldn't be embarrassed and stop_ ' Markus thought to himself as he ducked as he would if a punch was thrown, he countered with his own right hook.

' _Better to be an example for them to follow than a prepubescent teen who can't handle people looking._ '

It wasn't as though he was looking for attention. At he Regiment everyone showered together and fought together, sometimes without certain articles of clothing so he was no stranger to stares and people looking. Needless to say that when there were girls there, especially the ones with greatly toned but voluptuous bodies; how could one not stare? They also fought together so you watched someone's style and watched how they fight to better yourself. You never shied away from onlookers. Unless it was your first year that is.

For the next few hours or so, Markus couldn't tell much but sun looked to be about setting, Markus trained and worked himself hard with sword, shield, spears that where there and hand to hand until he was drenched in sweat; partly from the heat and partly from the force. He also ran laps, did strength training and all that would be apart of his regular exercise routine in the regiment that he had been keeping up the past 6 months. All throughout this time classes came and went. Some practiced archery with Chiron, others with different weapons by Percy. After each class Percy would come to watch Markus a bit, every here and there asking questions about certain moves and what would be good counters. Markus only answered in breathless few word sentences and Percy would go meet his new class or go off someplace else. He supposed Jennifer felt bad for asking about his family because after about an hour there were a few bottles of water and a towel with a note

 **I hope you find a new family here. –Jojo (It's what my friends call me**

Finishing off the last bottle of water and wiping the towel over his face and neck he heard a conch shell sound. With the sun setting he guessed it could only mean that it was time for dinner. HE exited the arena leaving his things where they were.

On his way to the dining pavilion he was passing by the cabins when Percy caught up to him. Markus was curious to what he wanted from him. No one can possible just be this friendly and nice, especially when he was given so many dirty looks.

"You must thing I'm crazy don't you?" As though reading his thoughts.

"Well I'm not, I can just tell you are a good person. Well good soul at least." He added quickly before Markus could say anything.

"I can tell you dealt your fair share of damage. But you want to be a good person. You just need to figure out how to do it." The smile Percy was wearing faded away as they both heard a voice call out.

"Well, well, well! Look at who we have here! What do you guys thing a son of Ares? HE certainly looks like it doesn't he?"

A big girl was following them. From what Markus could see she wasn't big as in fat, but like Ronda Rousy ate Ronda Rousy on steroids. When Markus looked at her she didn't seem too phase by his scars. Which was a first for him.

"Looks like we'll have to give him the Ares initiation welcome wont we?" Her two friends sneered at the thought.

"Clarisse not now I don't think you want to-"

"Shut up prissy!" Clarisse cuts him off shouting at him as she steps up to Markus. She is almost the same height as Markus maybe a few inches shorter. And judging from the way she talks to Percy they have something of a weird friendship and rivalry going on. Turning back to Markus who had started walking away to the dining pavilion. He was hungry and in no mood to deal with this girl "Clarisse's" Bullshit at the moment.

"Hey I was talking to you Scarface!" This got Markus to stop. Anticipating that she would walk up to him thinking she will be egging him on the whole time to make him fight.

"Yea that's right, did your master give you those scars? Huh? Or was it your mom? Did you cry for your mommy when you got cut?" She was a step behind him just as Markus had thought talking in a baby voice. She set a hand on his shoulder which she instantly regretted. In a flash Markus, as soon as he felt pressure on his shoulder, placed his left hand on her right on his shoulder, turned and twister her hand around switching hands getting his thumb locked on her palm making her whole arm twist which he then kicked her in the knee cap, sending her to her knees and using his left hand he drove it open palmed into her elbow. Hyper extending it before pulling it back and jabbing a punch into the side of her cheekbone feeling the familiar crack when he gave someone a fracture. This all took place within 60 seconds of contact of her hand on his shoulder. She yelled curses at Markus and called him names but he just looked at the other two kids turned and walked away.

"Doesn't say much but he has good moves." Says Percy,

"Why is it you always pick the wrong new kid?" giving her a smirk before letting her friends carry her off to the blue house.

All Markus wanted to do as he walked away from his encounter with Clarisse was to eat, find out where he would be sleeping and go to bed. The dining area was set up as a large marble rectangle of about two-basketball court size with pillars surrounding it all, only a shoulders length between. And at the base of each was a bronze brazier of fire. He saw groups of kids sitting at long tables; every group had the same features one table the kids looked like brutish pigs, like Clarisse. Another table all the kids had elfish features, and all looked like they were plotting something devious. He'd better stay away from those kids he had thought to himself. They must have all been organized according to their cabin, or rather godly parent he assumed.

Not knowing where to go he walked by a table of pretty girls, winked at them as he stealthily stole a plate. Sending the girls into mad blushes and giggle. Taking the plate back to a corner pillar he leaned against it and began observation of the rest of the group of kids. Some looked 12 maybe 11, others 16 and very few seemed about 18. The few kids he had met earlier and a handful more. He watched as how they interacted, similar to the Regiment. Everyone was close and had to rely on each other to survive. But Gods know there was no place like the Regiment.

Chiron came up to Markus thinking the boy wasn't paying attention until he spoke up,

"Hello Chiron, sorry I a'nt at a table, jus' di'nt know where ta sit. Seein' as me parent neve' decided to help me out." Contempt crept into his voice.

"Plus I don' see any foods yet."

"Well the harpies bring it out when we are ready. Please sit with the Hermes cabin for now, they are over there…" He points to the elf kids.

'Fuck'

"…Until you are claimed tonight. You know, there are laws that say Gods must claim their children, but they also forbid them from becoming personal. Whatever you experienced you must know your parent couldn't have done anything about it."

"Thanks fer the pep talk, I'm feelin' much better now what do ya know." Walking off to the Hermes table with his plate Markus left the centaur with the spat out comment. He at down with the Hermes table and pulled the towel from his neck and onto his lap. Looking around at each of the mischievous smiles that he was given. Especially two twins that gave off an especially prankster vide. He set his palms down on the table and with a blank face said:

"Now here's the thin' if any of ya play even a slight prank on me, I'll be making sure ya can't eat but from a straw the next few weeks. I jus' want ta eat me food and be gone out of yer hair." He looks around, all the faces were now of confusion and surprise. Some of fear as well.

"Now do we understand each other?" Everyone at once shook their heads in understanding turning to each other to whisper about the newcomer who just threatened them. Except the twins, who kept smiling and staring at Markus. Soon after Chiron was at the head table and stomping a hoof to call attention. When everyone was looking he spoke of the winners of the last capture the flag the other night was the Athena cabin, which got cheers from a table with blue cloth draped over it, and then Chiron announced that there was a new arrival at camp. He asked Markus to stand along with a boy who looked 13 and had a huge smile, he was sitting at the table with a lot of burley kids tanned and covered in soot. Forges maybe? AS Markus stood expressionless he could see the people in the pavilion staring at his arms and neck and face, curious of the bumps, and cracks along his skin. Some looked scared or almost creped out by his scars.

'Oh well,' He thought to himself. ' _They can judge me. Not like I give any shits_.'

After sitting down and Chiron's announcements their food was brought to them on platters carried by women with wings and chicken feet, these must have been the harpies. The food they had looked amazing! Steak, ribs, vegetables, breads and meats of all kinds and fruits. It was a true feast of feasts. Right away everyone started to grab food and put it on his or her plates in a wild fashion. Markus however was as straight backed as can be, reaching for items and not diving for it like some were. He noticed after a few bites into a roll that everyone was carrying their plates untouched to the braziers, scraping part of it in before sitting back down and begin eating. A boy that was sitting near him leaned over and told him,

"You're supposed to burn an offering to the Gods."

Markus just looked at him,

"Oh yea? An' why is that? Tell me why I should give up some of my own to a god or goddess that don't do shit fer me, or that I just found out about today, hm? What the fuck do I owe 'em?" Markus raised a brow quizzically at the kid who just huffed and stood to go give his offering as Markus continued to munch on his food. Though through the rest of dinner there was a low rumble of thunder off the sound. To which Chiron seemed nervous about. Every now and again glancing at Markus with a worried expression. Markus had to touch his chest to make sure he was still hole.

The chatter was loud and the plates were empty and everyone seemed to be in a good mood. Chiron stomped his hoof again to call attention and announced:

"We will move to the amphitheater for the fireside and sing-a-long."

Everyone started filling out, finding their friends, couples held hands and everyone, even the other new kid had someone to walk with. Markus could see that Annabeth and Percy holing hands and talking. Something intimate it seemed because Annabeth was frowning and listening to Percy intently. She looked back to Markus and studied him a moment before changing her expression to a smile and leading Percy physically and vocally as she took him to the theater. Markus looked around to all the couples, a wiry Mexican kid with a beautiful tanned girl in a white dress, that kid Nico who knocked him out had his arm around a tall blond guy that looked similar to Jojo.

' _Jennifer_ ' He chided himself for using her nickname. HE couldn't afford to develop friendships right now.

AS he continued to look around he saw another tall blond kid, though this kid had on a purple shirt and cape with a golden laurel wreath circlet on his close buzzed head. He must have been Roman because Markus could tell by the straight-backed way he walked, his cut and the purple Praetor cloak he had. Markus knew his history from the Bronze era to modern. He was walking with a girl who had and olive skin, almost Hispanic but not that south, she also had choppy hair and baggy clothing; he wondered why a Praetor someone with such power would be with this girl. That is until he caught a glimpse of her face and the smile she flashed.

' _That's why then…_ '

Markus was last to walk into the Amphitheater. He could see everyone had settled in, and he saw Jennifer wave at him from the stage, a few heads turned but Markus paid them no mind. He just walked to where there was an empty seat near the top. Chiron walked on stage and in a very dramatic voice that seemed to carry over the hills said,

"It is now time for the Gods to claim their seed."

Not a second later had he said this that the other new kid had a burning Hammer appear above his head, it looked like a hologram, a very real one.

"All hail, Andrew Manmonth son of Hephaestus the Great Forger, King of Fire, Lord of Cyclops." The boy sat back down with the shouts and congratulations of his fellow campers. The fire grew so bright and tall at this Markus was shocked. He must have shown It because a camper a few seats away explained how the fire reflected the emotions of the campers, in color, heat and height. Soon all eyes turned to Markus; some more reluctant than others. They found his face and body strange yet oddly suiting and attractive. There was a long pause before he saw a pink dove hologram floating above his head. Again Chiron spoke,

"Hail, Markus So'Relius, son of Aphrodite the Lady of Cyprus, Love Maker, Ruler of Emotions Daughter of Ouranos."

There was just a second of silence before,

"Great, so I'm the son of a whore, bitch. Now A'nt that jus' great!" The campfire instantly turned red and cold and burned with the intensity of fear and apprehension. Chiron's Eyes widened with fear looking up to the sky and even before he could finish the sentence the sky erupted with thunder and lighting loud as an artillery shell and lighting up the night sky. All the campers looked scared when they looked up to the sky, then back down to Markus. Markus looked down to see a red smoke appear at his feet and slowly envelop just him. It soon overcame him and all sounds and outside light was no longer there. It seemed as though the red smoke continued on in both directions forever. He looked around and saw a woman walking towards him; he tried to walk but fount that his feet were stuck to the ground. He looked back towards the woman and saw the most beautiful image he had ever seen. A mixture of what he thought his birth mother would look like and he could even see traces of 558 in her eyes.

"Still think I'm a whore bitch?" She laughed airlessly.

"You're…"

"Yes I am. I am you're mother." She looked sad when she said this, was it disappointment? Markus had to wonder.

"I thought-"

"We aren't aloud very much contact with our children no." She answered before he could finish the question.

"We can't play favorites. Although to tell you the truth you and Piper are mine" She leaned in and whispered when she said this and giggled. Just as 558 did when Markus told her one of the shitty jokes he made up to keep them entertained.

"But, Zeus has let me come to you know after I begged him to let me speak to you. Especially after what you had said."

"Oh so after 18 years now ya wanna to show up an' talk? Why couldn' ya help me when I was in the Regiment? Why di'nt ya even send me a sign I had SOMETHIN'?" A tear developed in Markus's left eye. Aphrodite walked to his, and laid a hand on his cheek and wiped it away with her thumb.

"Markus, I have missed you so much. Would you like to know the reason why I never came to you?"

"Ya miss me? How, ya never even met me before this moment."

"That not true," She replied looking at him as though he were a lost dog that came home.

"Markus when I had you you're father was the world to me. Not like most affairs I've had. I was beginning to truly love him. I still don't know if Eros had anything to do with that. I was with you the first three years of your life, and you were a wild boy!" She laughed reminiscently, removing her hand and holding her own at the thought of his father.

"I was going to go to Zeus and ask to make this man an Immortal. He could see through the mist and knew who I was and still all his thoughts were of making me happy. He was such a kind man. A loud rough Irishman no doubt, but kind and a loving soul." She sighed longingly,

"Anyways Hephaestus didn't like the idea. So he conned Zeus into believing it was nothing and that I was going mad. So Zeus brought me home and forbade me to never se him again. Of course this didn't stop me. After all love is an unstoppable force, neither man nor machine can break it. Although that's exactly what Hephaestus tried to do. He found out I was still with your father, you must have been four by now, and he sent automations to kill your father. And you. Markus until now I had thought you were dead! Believe me if I could have saved you from that evil place I would have. I would have made you my immortal son and cared for you always."

She paused and looked at Markus for his expression. Markus was dumbfounded; he had so many questions and so many things he wanted to say but didn't know how.

"You look exactly like your father. You act like him too. You are companionate and caring, a great leader and I know you will male me proud. But, please son, do not hate me. I have not been there always, but I am here now."

"An' what is that supposed to do me now? Eh? Do ya want me to jus' forgive all an' hug you, call you mummy?"

"Well, I'm not very sure. Zeus I don't think will allow me to do this again." Thunder boomed loudly overhead,

"Even now he is upset that I am doing this. But remember Markus, I am born of Ouranos and the ocean, I am as close to titan as one can get, and Love is an unstoppable force. I will speak to you again and explain more I promise. For now," She said with a smile, wiping away at a few tears on her cheeks before looking him up and down examining him.

"I will give you my blessing."

"What's that?" Markus asked cautiously,

"Oh, you'll see. I think I have just the outfit for you!" Were her final words before she clapped her hands and faded with the smoke.

"Wait, wait!" But before he knew the smoke fades away from him and he heard the whole camp gasp with one collective voice. He looked around and saw that they were all staring at him. Curious he looked down and saw that his clothes were replaced with a one of those leather skirts that Greek and roman soldiers would wear over a Greek style Chiton, a length of cloth that went from one shoulder down across to your waist and around your hips as a kind of tunic. But it didn't leave much to the imagination. Most of all of his muscular chest and sculpted eight-pack abs were showing and the tunic only came down to half his thighs, and the leather kilt bit to just above his knees. The Chiton was white, with a solid thick blue trim and orange accents in a Greek key pattern. He could also feel the weight of a long cloak attached to one shoulder by a clasp and a cord went around his neck to the other shoulder, he saw the cloak had the same design as the Chiton. And when he looked down at his feet he saw he had on sandals like you would see in movies; they had thin souls, with leather straps wrapping around your foot and up your calf close to your knee. And on his shins were bronze grieves that went up to his knees with patterns of the Greek key and doves on his kneecaps. On his right bicep was a cold band, and on his head a wreath just like the Praetor kids'. He had realized that his scars were now more visible than ever. They cover his entire body, legs, back front and arms and no one could take their eyes off him. They were emfatuated with the way the classic greek clothing make him look like a god, or a true hero of old. But most of all they accented his scars and warlike features. Make him seem irresistible. The campers (especially female) could feel the sexual prowess and tension that wafted from him in waves over them all. He felt he was affecting the crowd in this way and shifted his weight. He suddenly heard a voice in his ear.

"As my son and part god you have certain abilities, you have the power to affect emotions, whatever you want one person, or a group to feel you can impression them with it. But this I suggest keeping a secret as if people know they will never trust you, or use you for their own gain."

"Thank ya, m-mother…" Markus would have to get used to saying that. Looking around he saw many of the girls blush, and smile, lots of them looked very…flustered. Guys started to roll their eyes and turn their girls attention from the insanely hot guy standing in Greek clothes sending off a sexual impression which must have been sending the girls crazy, and from what he could see maybe even a few guys?

Chiron stomped his foot to gain the attention, the fire now was burning bright again, and very hot with a reddish pink glow of passion the rest of the night. Though Chiron was looking for all the attention he didn't get it. There were some that still ogled at Markus even after he sat down and others that turned to each other giggling and whispering about the things they'd do to have one night with me.

' _That's the impression talking_ ' Markus thought to himself as he stayed for half the fireside, the kids sang loud and long about how grandma puts on her armor or something? He wasn't too sure. But soon he stood and left the amphitheater to the cabins. He walked around them listening to the sounds of the forest and ocean until he came upon a pink cabin with a dove above the door.

' _Home sweet home I guess fer now_ ' He opened the door and walked inside and closed the door behind him. He looked around the cabin and was instantly nauseated by the smell of perfume and cologne and the look of all the hair and makeup products. For kids of the love goddess they are surprisingly disorganized. He saw that the room had lots of bunk beds and saw one that was freshly made with a trunk and note at the foot. He walked over slowly, avoiding irons and clothes and such until he reached the bunk. It was the bottom bunk; it had white linen sheets and pillow. The note on the trunk said

Son, here are some clothes that would make you look absolutely amazing! –Mum

 **P.S. I love you and I**

 **will be in touch soon**

 **enjoy camp at least try.**

Markus opened the trunk and looked inside, he could see more Greek clothing as well as some workout clothes a few suits and other types of clothing. All very good stuff. He silently thanked his mother, took off the grieves and leather kilt and cloak then sat on the edge of his bunk. Mulling over the event of today and all that had been happening before turning, and getting into his bed.

' _Oh,_ ' he thought,

' _This is what a bed must feel like_ ' were his last words before completely going blank and falling to sleep.

 **END**


	9. VII

**A/N IMPORTANT: This chapter has a graphic scene towards the end, I'll point it out but be warned if yo don't want to read 1: Idk why cause you should have seen I rated this M haha and 2: Read to when Markus goes to the beach and stop there.**

 **VII**

Markus walked into nothingness; his dream started as a black void yet all around him he could feel a presence. His dream slowly faded into downtown Manhattan with people shouldering past each other and cars honking on the streets. From looking he could see the Empire State, looming tall and wonderful. In the sky above was cloudy and thunderous. With all these people though Markus knew their presence is not what he felt. Although he could sense their emotions, collectively and each one individual.

A bum on the sidewalk looking for change was frustrated that no one thought he was truly poor. But he had a sick daughter at home. The man selling hotdogs was serving a girl, and was feeling lust. He just wanted to rip the clothes off that girl and fuck her like she needed to be. Markus could tell by the man that he had been to prison. Everyone in prison had the same, slumped shoulders from the weight of the world, with a straight back as to not make you a target. This he saw in every member of the Regiment.

Markus could feel all this, there was love, sadness, anger so many emotions he couldn't focus on them all at once and started to feel dizzy. It was at this moment a man came behind him and propped Markus up leading him to lean against a railing near the building to their left. The man seemed familiar to Markus, yet he could not for the life of him place it. He couldn't even focus on this thought before the emotions of people came back swirling around him and his knees gave way.

"Whoa, hold yourself there pal, wouldn't want you to crack your head before you wake up." The man said. He had a smooth flat accent, with a deep voice. He mustn't be more than twenty-five or so. And stood about as tall Markus, He had short dark cooper hair that was cut pompadour style. The middle left long and all around the sides was buzzed short.

"Take a few deep breaths, in, yea good. And ooout. Very good feeling better?" Markus nodded his head in reply feeling the dizziness pass.

"Who-" He managed to get out but before stopping, fearing the dizziness would come back and cause him to spew all over the sidewalk. He noticed that people were going around the two, strange he had thought.

"Who am I? Well that's not important, no one really remembers anyways. But if you would like I suppose…

"I am the god of forgotten things. People, memories, things, emotions anything that is and can be forgotten. From the past present and future. Now! I'm going to help you out one moment please good sir." As the god said this Markus instantly felt better, he felt he could fight entire armies he felt revitalized and refreshed! He hadn't felt that way since 558 had died. He had forgotten what it was like to feel this good. He looked over to see the god beaming down to him. Now I am helping you control your power ok Amokinises. It's how you can feel and affect all these emotions. Now for now I will help but as I said you must learn to control it."

"How do ya know about it? I 'aven't even told anyone." Markus says cautiously to the god.

"No, but I know you Markus, you were once forgotten so I know much more about you than you can imagine." He was still smiling broadly; showing white teeth, and making his multi-colored eyes seem to sparkle too.

"Well tell me this when's me birthday? Cause, well cause I never knew." Markus was slightly embarrassed no one in the Regiment even celebrated birthdays. The General would just tell you that today you are fifteen, today you are seventeen and when you are eight-teen you are kicked out.

"As a matter of fact it's tomorrow!" The god informed him winking.

"You will turn nineteen! Can you believe that? Growing up so fast isn't he?" The god said to no one in particular as people passed by. One woman stopped to look at Markus and agree with him, then look lovingly at the god before turning abruptly and walking away. Strange he had though.

"An' what do you know of my growin' up?"

"Well you see I've been there since you were dropped off at the Regiment. Ever since you were forgotten I was watching over you." He suddenly got a stern look on his face,

"And before you go on bitching about why I didn't do anything think to yourself, you have endured pain yes, but in the end it will be worth it. You have unmatched skill in intellect and physicality. You have a grand family now and you are free in this world. Not many people can say all that. Plus you were forgotten, I have no reason to interfere with forgotten things. They are my domains but I do not often make them remembered. People will become found, memories revisited, and old toys brought anew." He had a solemn look about him as he spoke of these things

"Well, I s'pose that does make some kin'a sense." Feeling awkwardness between the two in silence the god finally spoke up.

"Walk with me Markus." And with that the god of forgotten things turned clasping his hands behind his back and walked down the street away from the Empire State. People were parting ways to let him trough it looked strange to see this tall man walk against the flow of people. Markus obediently followed a few steps behind.

"Markus, your mother loves you very much. You should know that. She really wanted to be with your father and almost made him an immortal, sadly Hephaestus-" He was cut off by Markus,

"Yea I've heard the story a'ready."

"Oh," The god seemed a little deflated his speech was now cut in half.

"Well in any case you are a special demigod. Not only for your powers but your skills you have acquired. They will come in use in the events to come. You know the gods hate to admit it but even we are imperfect." He turns to face Markus and waves a hand in from of his own face revealing a scar on his forehead going straight down to his right eye.

"We cover up so much damage and pain from over two millennia. Most of them have forgotten. Which is why I am here, to serve as a reminder for everything forgotten. Which brings me to my point. Markus you are found, you will not be forgotten ever again as Markus So'Relius. I ask that you be my patron demigod, not change cabins, but I need someone to remember me as well. I do not act like other gods. I am not under the same bounds as they are. I can move through time and all places. Such is the things that are forgotten."

Markus had to think for a moment. Now they have stopped and people were still going around them. After a short pause Markus says,

"I will, I will be yer patron demigod or whatever, and I will not forget you." The god smiled large, obviously enjoyed with the answer.

"Every lifetime I select a forgotten person to become my patron demigod, the last had died a few years ago."

"Did he die alone?" Markus asked cautiously.

"Oh Zeus no!" He let out a booming laughter,

"Actually, all my patrons are blessed that they will have lives full of people to surround them. My last patron died of old age; he had six great grandchildren that were about your age! Can you believe it; almost a great, great grandfather of he had waited a few years. But that is besides the matter.

"Markus remember I have no ability t change how your life will be tomorrow, or the next day only that in life you will never find yourself forgotten ever again. Now, it is time for your regularly scheduled dreams, I truly am sorry about having to do this." The god reached out and touched Markus' forehead. Throwing him into the middle of a nightmare.

PTSD was what stayed with you after the Regiment. They send you out as a killing machine with a brand and a case of PTSD like symptoms. Everyone was different and similar; Markus had night terrors. Dreams and nightmares in which he relived the most terrifying or pain riddles memories in an intense flashback. Each night was fitful, he would toss and turn, sometimes shout in his sleep, sometimes wake up with his knife in hand held at the throat of a whoever tried to wake him. A few times he had actually sent people to the infirmary. This night was particularly bad, his dream was of the day 558 was killed. He walked outside knowing what was waiting for him. He saw her body, lying cold and colorless and went into a crazy state. Finding the girl who had done it and without batting an eyelash killed her. Made her kit the bricks right after her gut. Markus had no problem dealing damage, or even killing. Still has no problem. He must have dropped about ten bodies since he had been in New York, either gangbangers looking to mug him, or unfortunate police who tried to bring him in.

Markus was taken to the ground by the guards, all the while he was staring at 558's dead body, the whole time screaming and yelling tears streamed down his cheeks. The first and only time he had cried from emotion and pain. He remembered that amidst his yelling and swears the General came up and brought it baton down on Markus' head.

This is when Markus decided to burst awake, screaming and drenched in sweat. Hos covers were thrown off, and everyone in the entire cabin was wide-eyed and staring. Fearful of the large screaming new guy. The girl he had seen earlier with the Praetor was in what looked like pajamas, with the same look of fear they all shared. Markus looked around, breathing heavy at them all. They all seemed like the popular people there would be at school. Some girls he could see were wearing curlers, everyone though looked like they had one makeup waiting for him to awake.

Markus was fed up with them watching him, he looked to the side of his bed, finding a few bars of soap and towels, taking one of each he held them and stormed out the cabin into the crisp morning air. Looking up he could see that sunrise was close at hand; the stars were starting to fade. Taking the towel and soap not to the showers but to the beach he could hear someone behind him, shouting. He turned and there was that girl again. She was shouting for him to come back, he could feel power from her words making him feel as though he should listen to her, like his powers but only with speech, he resisted using his own Amokinises on himself. He turned leaving a very surprised girl behind him and headed for the beach. When he got there it was empty like he had hoped, a few paces to his left he found an area where large ricks jutted from the sand and decided to go there for hid bath. He had done this a few times in California, and Louisiana and it felt great to bath in the ocean, freeing almost. As he got there Markus set his towel and soap down on a right and started to remove his Chiton.

 **A/N: This is where the story gets graphic. If you do not want to read it, then you can stope here. Enjoy heh heh**

Jet was a Nereid whose home were the rocks on the beach. Every morning before the sun came up she would go for a long swim to the camp ocean boundaries as far as she could. But this morning she had barely gotten a hundred yards away when she felt someone at her home, quickly she swam back ready to yell, probably at the sayter who was trying to her into her pants.

' _Zeus almighty, you sleep with one and they all want some!_ ' she had thought to herself as she poked her head out of the water. And when she saw she stopped in her tracks. There was a boy, no, no boy looks like this, he looks like a man. There was a man standing on the beach, in a classic Chiton,

' _Whoo, this guy know what the ladies like._ '

As he threw off his shoulder sash she was amazed to see that every inch she could see of him was scared. She saw burn scars, cuts, and bumps, all over his back, shoulders and arms as well as legs. All of which were wrapped with thick muscle. He looked like a god he was so enticing to her. With out even realizing it she was up to her chest in water walking towards him drawn in by what seemed like power and pure arousal. He started to unwrap the Chiton from his waist but stopped.

' _Oh fuck no, don't stop now!_ ' Jet had no idea why she was feeling this way but she was drawn to him, the more she looked at him the more excited she got. She could feel herself become tingly within her warmth. She had no clue what was happening but she knew she wanted to see all of him, his face, his butt by which from the looks through the Chiton was also well muscled and his manhood. Which got her all aflutter just thinking of it. She chided herself for thinking this way, she never usually did. When she looked up the man was looking at her and she felt herself, even underwater, become fully aroused, seeing his face was even scared but it made him look so much more distinct, interesting.

She willed the water to form around her a thin sheer almost silk-like dress that was tight and had slits cut into the sides, with this shoulder straps and a low V-neck.

Markus could tell that he someone was coming and they were angry. It felt like a woman was upset and frustrated. He was going to turn and face whoever it was but decided to ignore it because as he started unfastening the Chiton the anger subsided into curiosity. He began to shrug off the shoulder sash and he could tell that whoever had come suddenly was not only curious but also shocked and somewhat attraction, arousal almost. Markus thought of his powers and decided,

' _What the 'ell it's been too long since I've had anyone._ '

And thought to give it a try. He tried to focus of the feeling of arousal, pinpointing it on that once person he could tell was there. He suddenly felt the feeling amplify when he threw down the sash and reached to unfold the rest of it. This girl was now very horny, and aroused thanks to Markus, he turned his shoulders and head keeping his feet planted where they were to see who ha had made feel this way.

There was a girl in the water, she looked about 20 years old or so, but she must have been mythical because in addition to her sea green dress which was tight, and a slight see-through from it being sheer dipping into a deep V-neck which showed her large breasts. They must have been a d-cup at the least. But what surprised him most was her bluish tinted skin. She was a very beautiful woman and as soon as Markus turned around the feeling of arousal emitting from this…woman he supposed, was exponential. Washing over him he could tell there was one thing on her mind. He just prayed she wasn't half fish as he unwrapped the final length of his Chiton and let himself fall free.

Jet watched with anticipation as the scared man looked straight at her and let the Chiton fall as he exposed himself to her. And as soon as she saw what hung her eyes widened in greed and shock. She instantly wanted it and could feel herself already becoming wet from just looking at it. The man turned towards her to show her fully what it is she would be receiving,

' _Gods of Olympus this is for me?_ ' She thought as she marveled at his size. He was cleanly shaven; not a hair on him, which is what she liked. He was already fairly big and he had not even become erect yet! She slowly started to walk out onto the beach towards him making sure she swayed her hips to show this man that she not only had very large and perky DD breasts, but also very nice hips and rear if he wanted to take her in any way he wanted. At this point she just wanted him and didn't care how. She wanted to feel his length inside of her and for him to pleasure her with it. She walked up to him only a few feet apart from each other. She spoke softly and sweetly in a high voice,

"Who-who are you?"

"Who-who are you?" the woman asked in a timid, but sweet sounding voice.

"Markus." He replied with, that's all that he gave.

"And who are you miss?"

"I'm Jetty, but you call me Jet. I'm a Nereid who lives in the rocks."

' _This is gunna be fun,'_ He thought as he reached with one hand to hold her face in his palm. She was small compared to him, maybe 5'10 or so, regular for an adult but he still towered over her and his hand took up almost half of her face. He could feel anticipation practically dripping from her. She sighed and rested her head in his hand one he made contact and he could literally feel the intensity of her arousal from the heat in her cheeks poring into his finger tips. He leaned down and kissed her lips, his other hand finding a place on her waist just above her hips as both her arms wrapped themselves around his neck pulling him closer into the kiss holding it there for a moment before Markus opened is mouth beckoning her to turn the kiss onto a passionate one.

As soon as he opened for her to use her tongue she did, and she was very good at kissing. They stayed like this for a good minute or so, pausing to take gasps of air. The more kissing they did the more Markus' left hand inched it's way down to her his, then to her malleable ass. He grabbed and held on firmly which caused her to let out a slight squeal of excitement and move closer to him. By now Markus was erect and was worried that if she got any closer she would bump into him. As if noticing this Jet scooted closer and closer until Markus' large penis was pressed against her flat. She felt him against her thigh and warm, wet vagina to this her reaction was a long needful sounding moan. Hearing this Markus broke the kiss and proceeded to lean down more and kiss her right of her neck, lingering a moment before going on to kiss her collar bone then shoulder. As he kissed her shoulder he pulled down the strap wrapping his left arm around her waist. One of her hands moved to the base of his skull and she directed is head to hover over her right breasts.

Taking the note and opportunity the pulled the dress away from her breast, hearing it tare slightly. Jet let out a small giggle of excitement as he tore her dress. Wanting to please her he gripped the fabric with his right hand and tore it down to her waist exposing her large breast falling before him. She breathed in sharply obviously loving the action. And he loved the breast that lay in from of him, the size the way it looked, the nipple that he stared at hungrily before opening his mouth to wrap over the nipple and sucking. Causing Jet to moan and pull him closer, running her other hand over his shoulders heeling the lines and bumps of all his scars.

They continued like this for several minutes. Markus went to the other breast and uncovered it, going back and forth between the two and kissing Jetty. Before long the sky was starting to turn a hazy black, showing that sunrise was not too far away, and they were lying in the sand. Jet's dress was almost completely pulled off and Markus was fully erect, grinding his large and thick cock against Jet's soft vagina. She was moaning and sighing so loud Markus wondered if anyone could hear. He didn't care though; he loved this and didn't want to stop. Ripping off the last bit of fabric holding the dress together Markus unveiled Jet's perfect looking pussy, grabbed the base of his penis and placed the tip to her opening. Before he could slowly prepare her for his size sat straight up and down and sat down with force. Pushing his cock into her. When she did this the emotions Markus could feel were those of passion, longing, surprise and he could tell that she loved it. Markus felt his large size stretch her knowing she was too tight, yet still she pushed herself to take as much as she can. Her eyes closed and mouth gaped open, at first not a sound came out until she stopped and let out a long very loud part moan, part squeal of pleasure as she started going up and down, bouncing on his long manhood. Each time trying to get more in. Markus started breathing heavy and reached his hands to take a firm grasp on Jet's ass to help her go up and pull her back down. At this she began even louder moans of pleasure. It was getting more light out not, Markus could more clearly see Jet's face as she was lost in passion and lost in orgasm after orgasm the longer they had sex.

After a bit Markus sat up, keeping himself in her, she was now used to his size and trying to go faster and faster. When Markus sat up he wrapped his arms around her waist and helped lift and pull her back down, using his muscular arms to do so very fast and with force; sending jet into more orgasmic pleasures. He even felt her squirt against his cock at one point when she let out a long scream. As Markus himself neared and orgasm and he was about to spill his seed he began to go faster and faster. Making Jet orgasm and cum, squirting covering his abs and pelvis with her warm juices. Finally Markus threw his head back and moaned as he and Jet simultaneously came. It was amazing for Markus; he came so much in her he could feel it pouring out the sides along with Jet's cum. Even though Markus had fully came inside her Jet was still riding him, trying to get all of it. Eventually they both fell back on the sand, their cum covering each others privates in the warm, sticky mess. They both lied on the beach, jet cradled in Markus' arm.

"We," She began after they both had slowed their breathing,

"Really should do this again." She smiled up at Markus knowing that this was an only sex type of thing. Staying silent Markus only smiled at her and leaned down to one last time sucking on a nipple, making her bite her lip and moan. Markus detached himself from the beautiful Nereid and walked over to grab his soap. He washed himself in the ocean with Jet watching. Feeling her enjoyment roll over to him. He finished, drying himself and redo his Chiton just as the sun was creeping higher in the sky and the conch sounded for breakfast. Walking back to Jet he said,

"This was amazing, Jet."

"Well if you ever have the desire to again, you know where my home is." She winked at Markus as he turned and walked away. He could sense that she felt satisfied, they both filled a desire and that was that. Maybe he will come back for more.

' _But that,_ ' he thought,

' _Will be left for a later time_ ' as he made his way from the beach to the Dining Pavilion.

 **END**


	10. Authors Note III

**Hey readers! Sorry to drop a sex scene and leave you guys! haha well I've been really busy trying to film and life haha but I have been writing and will have something for y'all soon!**

 **But what I really wanna know is what you guys think? Please let me know what you'd like to see happen, or if you like the idea of the God of Forgotten things? There is a twist coming so watch out for that!**

 **Much thanks -**

 **SOAMatt**


End file.
